ikuto me necesita
by anllyvero
Summary: Amu demuestra que es capaz de saber cuando es que ikuto la necesita  lo se pesimo sumary pero entren y lean este one shot


Ikuto me necesita

Estaban los guardianes reunidos y de repente se levanta Amu con una mirada de preocupación, todos la observan algo sorprendidos pero cuando yaya le iba a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía Amu dice esta en problemas y sale corriendo.

Todos se levantan algo asustados por la palabra problemas que menciono Amu pero no comprendían de que era lo que ella hablaba así que decidieron seguirla.

Cuando lograron alcanzarla le preguntaron qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ella les dijo no hay tiempo él está en peligro y son demasiados huevos x para él solo.

Seguían sin comprender de quien se refería y aun mas como podría saber ella que habían huevos x si las charas no lo habían sentido.

Charas: chicos hay muchos huevos x en la dirección que se dirige Amu.

Chicos: imposible como Hinamori pudo saberlo antes que las charas y de quien hablara que está en peligro.

Utau: no puede ser el único por el que Amu se preocuparía de esa forma seria él pero como es que podría saber que está en problemas.

Chicos: de quien rayos habla Utau.

Mientras hablaban entre ellos no dejaban de correr detrás de la pelirosa. Cuando de pronto se detiene Amu en el parque y vio miles de huevos x, y otros ya se habían transformado en personalidades x y también lo observo a él entre ellos ya que encontraba muy herido y no tenía suficiente fuerzas para seguir combatiendo.

Amu: ikutooooo te encuentras bien?

Ikuto: ya era hora de que llegaras

Amu: perdón es que estaba lejos. Chicas cambio de personalidad.

Y así Amu se transformo en amuleto de la fortuna. Le dijo a Ikuto al suelo

Amu: corazón negativo localizado, ábrete corazón

Y así todos los huevos volvieron a la normalidad y a sus respectivos dueños.

Los guardianes aun seguian sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir Amu supo antes de las charas sobre la existencia de los huevos x, sabía que Ikuto estaba en problemas y aun más ella solo pudo derrotar más de 100 huevos eso era impresionante.

Amu: Ikuto como te encuentras? Te ves mal

Ikuto. Estoy bien no te preocupes, aunque estuviera mejor si hubieras llegado antes.

Amu: idiota ya te dije que estaba lejos cuando me llamaste y además es tu culpa por no haberlo hecho cuando viste que eran demasiados. A ver explícame por que me llamaste hasta que ya estabas tan herido.

Ikuto: en realidad pensé que no era tantos pero comenzaron a salir más así que no tuve opción y te llame. Además ahora tendrás que cuidarme.

Amu: realmente eres un estúpido serian mejor que no te hubiera pasado nada en lugar de estar pensando en que yo tendré que curarte.

Guardianes: Amu explícanos como es que supiste de los huevos x antes que todos incluso antes de las charas y como es que supiste acerca de Ikuto.

Utau: se que te gusta mi hermano pero no comprendo cómo es que dices que te llamo cuando nunca sonó tu celular. Y además idiota Ikuto porque diablos no me llamaste a mí que soy tu hermana porque tuvo que ser Hinamori?

Amu: bueno chicos la verdad es que al igual que las charas yo puedo sentir los huevos x solo que de un manera diferente ya que yo escucho sus sentimientos y la razón por la que se formaron. Y con respecto a Ikuto él me llamo.

Ikuto: a ver hermanita deja ya ese berrinche yo puedo llamar a quien yo quiera para que me salve.

Amu: Ikuto deja de hablarle así a Utau ella es tu hermana y solo está preocupada por ti.

Ikuto: está bien es solo que exagera en su berrinche. Y con respecto a cómo llame a Amu lo hice con mis pensamientos por así decirlo.

Chicos: pensamientos como es eso posible.

Amu: es algo complicado pero cuando Ikuto está en problemas yo lo sé igual que cuando yo lo estoy él se entera, es como una habilidad al tener el candado y la llave supongo.

Chicos: ehhhhhh eso es sorprendente es decir que ustedes siempre están conectados de alguna forma.

Ikuto: aunque yo no necesito de la llave para saber que mi gatita me necesita.

Chicos: uhhhhhhhhhh

Amu: hey neko pervertido deja de decir estupideces.

Ikuto: jajajajajajajja

Utau: bueno ya sabemos porque Amu estaba tan rara desde hace rato ella también puede sentir cuando su amado la necesita.

Todos se quedaron pasmados antes las palabras de Utau se suponía que odiaba a Amu porque su hermano la quería y ella era muy celosa.

Amu: de que rayos hablas? Toda sonrojada

Ikuto: jaja me alegra que por fin la aceptes hermanita.

Utau: que mas debo hacer si ya tú la elegiste.

Amu: ya dejen de decir estupideces ustedes dos se notan que son hermanos. Estaban tan roja que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate.

Todos los guardianes se rieron por la situación que tenían en frente. Cuando de pronto se vio a Ikuto desplomarse al suelo todos quedaron sorprendidos e inmóviles a ececpion de Amu que salió corriendo hasta él y lo atrapo en el aire antes de que callera al suelo. Todos quedaron asombrados a la rápida reacción de Amu era evidente de que sabía cuando Ikuto la necesitaba y al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados por la salud de Ikuto.

Amu: Ikuto te encuentras bien dime que te sucede donde te duele reacciona por favor.

Ikuto: tranquila cariño estoy bien solo estoy débil. Y esbozo una dulce sonrisa para darle tranquilidad a su amada. Entonces intento ponerse de pie.

Amu: tranquilo no te esfuerces te llevare a casa para curarte y que descanses.

En ese momento ya todos los guardianes se habían acercado a la pareja y notaron lo muy cercanos que eran realmente.

Amu se puso de pie agarrando a Ikuto para llevárselo a casa a él le estaba entrando temperatura y no quería que se enfermara.

Amu: ya debemos irnos te está comenzando a dar fiebre y no quiero que te pongas peor. Utau si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros.

Ikuto: está bien lo que tú ordenes mi gatita.

Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en otra situación se habría ido y lo hubiera dejado hablando solo pero él la necesitaba y sin importar cuánto la molestara no lo iba a dejar solo.

Utau: no te preocupes Amu confió en que tu cuidaras perfectamente a mi hermano solo mantenme informada si ocurre algo de acuerdo

Amu: no te preocupes no le pasara nada malo.

Ikuto: por supuesto ya que estaré contigo.

Amu: tú nunca pierdes el tiempo en molestarme.

Ikuto: jajajajajajajja adoro verte sonrojada y más cuando es por mi culpa.

Chicos: bueno será mejor que ya todos nos vayamos Amu ya debes llevarte a Ikuto no se ve muy bien. Pero no tendrás problemas con tus padres a ellos no les gustara que lleves a un extraño a tu casa.

Amu: si ya debemos irnos y no se preocupen Ikuto no es ningún extraño en mi familia todos lo conocen así que no tendré ningún problema en cuidarlo.

Utau: y si preguntan cómo resulto tan herido que les vas a decir ellos podrían pensar que esta en cosa raras.

Ikuto: por eso no hay problemas solo les diré la verdad.

Amu: mis padres saben todo sobre las charas, los guardianes y también de Ikuto; digamos que un día que fue a visitarme o mejor dicho a molestarme se encontró con mis padres y decidí contarles la verdad.

Utau: veo que su relación va muy en serio hasta los suegros estan de acuerdo. Sabes me sorprende lo comprensivos que son tus padres ni Ikuto ni yo sabemos lo que eso significa, ahora entiendo porque le gusta estar en tu casa.

Ikuto: Utau ya deja de decir tonterías.

Utau: como digas hermano. Lo dice con la voz un poco picara pero en su mirada se veía melancolía.

Amu: bueno andando, será mejor si me transformo para llegar más rápido. Ran cambio de personalidad. Amuleto corazón.

Y así salieron volando a toda prisa. Mientras que los guardianes los veían alejarse y comenzarán a comentar

Tadase: veo que Amu al fin acepto sus sentimientos por tsukiyomi

Kukai: y veo que tu también ya que no se te oye triste.

Tadase: me di cuenta de que nunca me gusto Hinamori solo admiraba su determinación.

Utau: bueno yo también me voy mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la disquera.

Kukai: permíteme acompañarte a tu casa por favor.

Utau: claro. Estaba sonrojada era extraño en ella sonrojarse y más aun con Kukai.

Kukai: bueno andando y le toma la mano.

Los demás se rieron ante la situación ya que era realmente extraño ver que Utau se sonrojara pero ya ellos sabían sobre los sentimientos de Kukai hacia ella, lo que más les daba gracia era que Utau fuera una chica muy inteligente y fuera la única que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía Kukai por ella.

Ya en el camino Kukai hacia conversación de todo lo que se le ocurriera y el tema favorito fue Ikuto y Amu. Además no le soltó la mano en todo el camino y lo que más le agrado es que ella en ningún momento intentara soltarse

Kukai: dime Utau realmente aceptaste a Amu como tu cuñada?

Utau: ya hace algún tiempo que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía mi hermano, confieso que no lo aceptaba al inicio pero como fue pasando el tiempo pude notar el cambio de actitud de su parte, era más dulce, más amable más feliz.

Kukai: se ve que quieres mucho a Ikuto, ya que estas feliz por él a pesar de que seas una hermana celosa.

Utau: claro que estoy feliz por él además es lo único que tengo en la vida y por eso le deseo lo mejor y sé que en este momento lo mejor se llama Hinamori Amu.

Kukai: te ves toda linda cuando estas feliz aunque en realidad siempre eres linda.

Utau: toda sonrojada gracias.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Utau ella no supo porque pero no quería llegar le agradaba la compañía de Kukai, era extraño porque ella siempre alejaba a los chicos pero con él era diferente no quería que se fuera al contrario quería tenerlo cerca.

Kukai: llegamos.

Utau: gracias por traerme te veo luego.

Cuando me disponía a entrar a la casa él me agarro del brazo me jalo hacia él me besó. Fue un beso dulce lleno de amor, uno como el que siempre había soñado.

Cuando llegamos ella me dio las gracias y cuando se disponía a entrar a su casa la agarre del brazo y la jale hacia mí no sabía porque lo hice pero no pude evitarlo la vi por unos segundos y luego la besa con todo el amor que sentía por ella; me encanto notar que ella no me rechazo sino al contrario correspondió aquel beso que yo le ofrecía.

Cuando por fin se separaron se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

Kukai: lo siento no quería incomodarte con lo que siento y aunque tal vez no me vuelvas a hablar te diré que desde hace un tiempo que me enamore de ti. Sé que yo no soy nadie comparado contigo pero necesitaba decírtelo.

Utau: jajaja eres un idiota como puedes pensar que no eres nadie, tú eres un chico formidable y me siento alagada de que te hayas fijado en mí a pesar de mi fuerte carácter.

Kukai: tu carácter es lo que te caracteriza y de las cosas de las que me enamore de ti

Utau: gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.

Ella se abalanza a él y le da un dulce y apasionado beso en esos labios que desde unos minutos deseaba. Él la abrazo por la cintura y correspondió con todo su amor. Desde ese día son inseparables.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Amu.

Amu: Ikuto como te sientes? Ya casi llegamos.

Madre de Amu: hija, Ikuto que sucedió están heridos

Amu: tranquila mamá estoy bien pero Ikuto si necesita que lo atienda.

Madre: llévalo a tu habitación yo preparare algo de sopa para que le des.

Amu: gracias mamá

En la habitación de Amu.

Amu: Ikuto recuéstate en la cama iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ikuto: tranquila estoy bien no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi

Amu: déjame de decir si debo o no preocuparme por ti. Yo me preocupo por ti y punto de acuerdo.

Ikuto: con una dulce sonrisa gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

Amu comienza a curar todas las heridas que tenia Ikuto luego bajo por la sopa que preparo su madre y se la dio. Después bajo a dejar los platos en la cocina para volver a subir.

Ikuto: te acuestas conmigo por favor.

Amu: está bien pero duerme que tienes que descansar.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados. A la mañana siguiente él se despertó primero y la observo hasta que se despertara ella. Cuando se despertó lo noto mirándola y se sonrojo.

Ikuto: buenos días cariño

Amu: buenos días amor

Ikuto se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica pero no pudo evitar sonreírle se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios.

FIN


End file.
